


The Way I Am

by pansexualtrash



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Concern, Emotional, Love, Multi, Poly, Polyamorous relationship, Saeran Choi - Freeform, Supportive Partners, emotion, feeling like a burden, healthy relationship, jumin han - Freeform, loving, mental health, polyamorous, reassurance, yoosung kim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9818351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansexualtrash/pseuds/pansexualtrash
Summary: Saeran often has days where he can't help but get caught up in his own head, feeling like he doesn't deserve the love of his partners, or any love at all- but Yoosung and Jumin are here to reassure him of otherwise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~~ This was another prompt I received on tumblr - "Do you think you can do a fic with poly YoosungxSaeranxJumin where Saeran is having a REALLY shit time and Jumin and Yoosung try to comfort him but Saeran hates himself even more for being such a burden until Jumin is like "alright listen, this is why we love you and why you deserve everything good" and then fluff! Basically angst with a fluffy ending :3"
> 
> I've never tried writing a poly-relationship before, so I was a little worried about it, but I tried my best! I hope you like it <3

Saeran was curled up on the couch, facing the back of it. He had been laying there for hours now, his head in his hands, unmoving. Yoosung and Jumin sat on the edge of the bed, looking back and forth at each other anxiously, the silence thick in the room.

Yoosung stood up slowly, making his way over to the couch, sitting down gently by Saeran’s legs, placing a hand on his knee. Saeran immediately pulled his legs away, curling them up against his chest. Yoosung looked over at Jumin, hurt in his eyes, and Jumin shook his head, a silent plea to not take it to heart.

Yoosung looked back down at Saeran, letting out a soft sigh.

“Saeran- please talk to us.”

Saeran said nothing, simply burying his face further into his arms. Yoosung placed his hand on his leg once more- he didn’t pull away this time.

“We want to try to help you. Talking about how you’re feeling might make you feel better- you aren’t alone, Saeran. We’re both here for you.”

Saeran sat up immediately, pushing Yoosung away, his brows curled into an angry glare.

“No, you aren’t. Neither of you understand how I feel- I don’t get why you won’t let me leave! I’m not useful to either of you, I’m just- I’m just-” Saeran’s eyes became glassy, his hands shaking in his lap as he stared down at them, his voice becoming weak, “-I’m just ruining everything. I’m ruining you.”

Yoosung pushed him up by the shoulders, looking him firmly in the eye.

“That’s not true in the slightest. We don’t feel that way at all.”

Saeran shook his head in frustration, desperately trying to pull away.

“No, that’s not possible- I’m a mess, there’s no way that you can’t be sick of me-”

He gasped as suddenly Jumin strode over, spinning him so that his feet were planted on the floor, Jumin holding his legs in place, kneeling before his legs, looking up at him. His hard, steely gaze had him frozen in place, the tears falling from his eyes seeming to freeze in time.

“Saeran, listen to us, okay? Let us talk.”

Saeran swallowed, saying nothing. Yoosung wrapped his arms around Saeran’s waist, leaning his head onto his shoulder, and Jumin placed one hand on Saeran’s thigh, the other lingering between both Saeran and Yoosung’s legs that were pressed together. Jumin rubbed their legs softly, his onyx eyes softening as he looked up at them.

“Saeran, we’ve all been together for almost a year now. We understand you can’t always control how you feel- or how you look at yourself- and as such, we will always, without a doubt, remind you how we look at you.”

Jumin squeezed his knee, smiling softly as Saeran blushed, Yoosung nodding at Jumin’s words.

“We think you’re wonderful. You always make us smile at the best of times- your humour always catches us off-guard in the best of ways. You’re absolutely gorgeous, and you make us think about things that we usually wouldn’t. You expand our horizons, whether you realize it or not.”

Saeran bit his lip softly, lacing his fingers with Jumin’s hand, squeezing it softly as he continued.

“You know Yoosung used to be really insecure before we started dating. You helped him a lot with realizing that he was a much greater person than he believed himself to be- and with me, I was very out of tune with other people’s emotions. Being around you and experiencing things with you, you’ve taught me so much about the human mind and how people react to things, and I can’t thank you enough for that.”

Saeran swallowed thickly, letting out a shuddery sigh. Yoosung kissed his cheek softly, causing a small smile on Saeran’s lips. Jumin lifted himself up on his knees, so their faces were all close together, his hand coming up to rest on Saeran’s cheek.

“We will continue to remind you of the many reasons we love you. You aren’t a bad person Saeran, and you deserve wonderful things.”

Saeran leaned his forehead against Jumin’s sighing softly.

“I don’t… Feel like I do.”

Jumin nodded, stroking his cheek tenderly, his other hand running along Yoosung’s waist.

“We know. But that’s why we will continue to tell you that you do.”

“Yeah,” Yoosung piped up, his voice trailing tenderly into Saeran’s ear, “Jumin’s right, Saeran. We’ll continue to remind you that you deserve good things, because you do. Even when you don’t feel like you do, we will remind you of that. And even after, okay?” He pulled Saeran closer, peppering small kisses all over his cheek, eliciting soft giggles from the redhead.

“You’re stuck with us, got it?”

Saeran laughed, pushing him off gently.

“Alright, okay… I got it.”

Jumin smiled, leaning forwards, giving them each a kiss on the lips, taking their hands in his.

“Now, shall we go to bed? I’m ready to sleep, and I just want to hold you both right now.”

Saeran smiled, nodding softly, laughing a bit as Yoosung bounded over to the bed, flopping onto it, holding his arms out to them both. They all got undressed, crawling under the covers- Saeran laid between the two, who both wrapped their arms around his waist, tangling their legs together in a beautiful mess, Jumin and Yoosung’s hands trailing along each other’s arms overtop of Saeran’s stomach.

He sighed as he felt both of their breath trail along his neck, his eyes fluttering closed in content as he took in their warmth.

He often felt he didn’t deserve the love that he received- but as he felt Yoosung’s soft hair tickle his cheek, and Jumin’s strong arms circling around his waist, he couldn’t help but feel silently thankful that he received it from these two.

**END.**


End file.
